


Hostage Situation

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cool patrol, Gen, Hostage Situation, M/M, day 5: gunpoint, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: Eyes glowing hot white, Jackie lunged forward, teeth bared with a snarl of rage and leaving behind a deep indent in the already questionably stable concrete.  Behind him, Marvin cursed, and there was a flash of green that lit the entire rooftop, momentarily revealing Ninja Brian and Danny mounting the roof from the far corner.





	Hostage Situation

**Author's Note:**

> ** A/N: I actually really liked this one, and I hope you guys do too.**

It was out of the blue. Chase was one of only a handful of civilians who had Jackie’s personal number, because he was Jackie’s friend, but he tried not to use it too much; it was dangerous being a well-known hero’s friend, after all. So when Jackie received the call, he knew that something was wrong. Chase’s voice was choked with tears as he explained the situation: his daughter, Samantha, was abducted from the schoolyard, and no one knew who had taken her or where. Now, Jackie didn’t have anyone in particular in mind who could’ve been the culprit - Antisepticeye, his nemesis, had been suspiciously quiet of late, but he would’ve done something to draw more attention to himself than kidnapping, and the other villains Jackie might’ve had concerns about were still behind bars last he checked -, but he recruited the Cool Patrol to keep an eye out in their sector of the city while he and Marvin, his partner, patrolled their side more thoroughly. A rough two weeks passed without a trace, leaving Chase a wreck and Jackie restless and Marvin exhausted. It was Ninja Brian who contacted them with news of Samantha being sighted.

  


That led them to their current situation.

  


Jackie stood upon the rooftop of a decrepit old warehouse, Marvin flanking him and culprit across the roof from him. He had a gun in one hand and Samantha’s shoulder in the other, the barrel brushing against her hair. The kidnapper was smirking as he boasted loudly - something about being the one to finally take down the famous Jackieboy Man - but Jackie hardly heard him. His entire focus was on Sam, who made not a single sound, even as she trembled and tears fled from her eyes.

Jackie tried to tamp down the anger swelling within him. He had a plan - Ninja Brian and Danny were going to find a way onto the roof behind the criminal, and they’d hopefully be able to intimidate him into releasing his hostage. If that didn’t work, Marvin had a few spells he’d been working on all week to incapacitate him; that was to be a last resort tactic, however, since magic was volatile and there was a risk of hitting Sam, small as that chance was. But Jackie was never good at reigning in his frustration when it came to slights against his friends, and when a sob finally broke free from Sam’s lips, something in him snapped.

Eyes glowing hot white, Jackie lunged forward, teeth bared with a snarl of rage and leaving behind a deep indent in the already questionably stable concrete. Behind him, Marvin cursed, and there was a flash of green that lit the entire rooftop, momentarily revealing Ninja Brian and Danny mounting the roof from the far corner. Sam toppled out of a black void to land between them, just as Jackie reached her now hostage-less kidnapper. Jackie didn’t often lose his temper, but it was always broiling just beneath his skin, a new layer being added on every time he struggled, fell behind, or lost. Usually he only tapped into it when he was facing inhumanly strong opponents - like Anti -, not _human_ foes, but when he did get caught in the storm, he was usually lost in it until he ran out of steam or was defeated. However, being hauled off his target snapped him out of it through surprise, as there weren’t many who could match or outdo his strength, and if there was anyone who could, it would be Ninja Brian.

Now in a steadier mindset, Jackie was able to realize what he’d just done. The kidnapper was splayed on the roof, beaten to a bloody pulp, and Jackie’s heart damn near skipped a beat, thinking he killed him, until the man’s chest weakly rose and fell. Still hovering in the corner was Danny, watching Jackie with a wide-eyed and wary gaze, clutching a crying Samantha to his chest, her head buried in his shoulder. When their eyes met, Danny gave him a cautious nod and Jackie nodded back. Brian released him and rounded his side to approach the criminal, crouching and hauling the unconscious man onto his shoulder. Danny crossed the rooftop to Jackie, whispering something into Samantha’s hair. For a second, Jackie feared that he’d scared Samantha with his senseless violence, but she nearly fell out of Danny’s arms to reach him, and he gladly took her, holding her close and rubbing her back as she sniffled into his suit.

“We’ll take care of this guy,” Danny assured him. “Make sure you all get home safe, okay?”

As the Cool Patrol leaders vacated the area, Jackie turned to find Marvin calmly walking over to join him, cat mask held loosely in one hand, the other wiping stray hairs from his face. There was a suspicious smear of red at the corner of his nose.

“You okay?” the magician asked, and though that really should’ve been Jackie’s line, he nodded. Marvin smiled and ruffled Sam’s hair. “Let’s get going, then. Looks like a storm’s rolling in.”

  


Reuniting Samantha with Chase and her brother, Grayson, was the highlight of Jackie’s long and harrowing week. After declining Chase’s offer for them to stay for dinner - they wanted to give him the chance to spend uninterrupted time with _both_ of his children -, Jackie and Marvin went home: a sometimes leaky, but homely, third floor apartment full of planets and comics and electronic gadgets strewn around. Once they’d changed from their uniforms into more comfortable clothing - Jackie in a tank top and sweatpants, and Marvin in a _PMA_ hoodie from his cousin, Seán, and black boxers -, Jackie bugged Marvin into taking the pills that JJ (another magician) and Schneeplestein (a doctor who also knew Jackie’s secret) made to help him recover from overexposure to strong magic that left him with a series of symptoms (primarily a bloody nose). The two settled onto the couch, turning on a late night game show that simply played as background noise as the two swiftly fell asleep, tangled up in one another’s limbs.

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt: Something inside of you clawed and scratched at the self imposed bindings within you, pacing angrily back and forth as it snarled and snapped its teeth. The rage was always present no matter what went on around you, but you were careful to never let it bubble up to the surface, even if the action was somewhat subconscious._  
_The man before you smirked as he boasted loudly to those present, waving his knife around carelessly as he yammered on. The child he had taken hostage, was crying, small body trembling with raw terror as they remained trapped in the mans harsh grasp. For a moment, your eyes met, their expression tugging at something deep within your soul.  
There was a snap, the sound of something shattering deep within, and suddenly the beast lunged toward, teeth bared with a bloodthirsty snarl of rage._ **[@write-it-motherfuckers]**


End file.
